Harry Potter (Scopatore)
(mother) *Daniel Potter (brother) *Rose Lupin (sister) *Hermione Potter (wife) *Michael Potter (son) *Miranda Potter (daughter) *William Potter II (son) *Teddy Potter (nephew) *Charlie Lupin (nephew) *Eddie Lupin (brother-in-law) *Nymphadora Potter (sister-in-law) |animagus=Black Panther |boggart=Failing to heal somebody |wand=*12, Hawthorn, unicorn hair (primary) *9¾, Ash, thestral hair (secondary) |patronus*Stag (pre-1996) *Panther (post-1996) |job=Head Healer of St. Mungo's |house=Slytherin |loyalty= |affiliation= }} Harry James Potter (b. 31 July, 1980), also known as Knight (while in his animagus form), was a pure-blood wizard, child of James and Narcissa Potter, twin to Daniel Cygnus Potter and brother to Rose Andromeda Potter. Harry attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 to 1998, and was one of the few Potters to be Sorted into Slytherin. He would become a wizard destined to be chronicled in history as he challenged the age-old traditions of Hogwarts and facilitated a revolution of ideals that united the school. Throughout his school years, Harry made it his mission to unite the school by getting rid of the age-old rivalries between houses and demolish the house point system still in use. During the course of his endeavors, Harry befriended many other Slytherins such as Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, and Sirius Snape; not to mention many from other houses as well, such as Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, the Weasley Twins and of course, his best friend, Hermione Granger. He used his friendships to promote inter-house relationships and organized friendly "pick-up" Quidditch matches during the off season with teams made up of students from different houses, which led to the school scrapping house-teams altogether in favour of multi-house teams. Harry also refused to accept points awarded to him as a show of protest regarding the House Cup, which he felt was meaningless; the House Cup was eventually disbanded. While browsing at a pet store in Diagon Alley, he discovered his Parseltounge ability; the ability to talk to snakes. Although his father thought this meant he might end up being a dark wizard, Severus Snape encouraged the harnessing of this ability and gave Harry a book on Parselmagic, which contained some of the best healing spells in the Magical World. Over the course of his education, he delved deeper into his studies on Parselmagic with the help of his familiar, Coral, a magical coral snake he bought at Diagon Alley. He became quite adept at healing (being an assistant of Mrs. Pomfrey while at Hogwarts) and defensive spells. Harry was part of a quasi-knightly order of friends known as Harry's Court, which he served as its "leader" of sorts. After graduating from Hogwarts, Harry continued improving his Parselmagic abilities, eventually becoming a healer at St. Mungos, being able to heal some of the worst injuries with ease. He married his best friend Hermione Granger on August 29, 1999 and with her, had three children; Michael James (b. 2001), Miranda Coral (b. 2003) and William Fleamont Potter (b. 2005). Biography Early Life (1980 - 1991) Harry James Potter was born to James and Narcissa Potter in the early hours of 31 July 1980, at precisely 12:04am, ten minutes after the birth of his twin brother, Daniel. Harry was raised at Potter Manor, which his father had inherited after the unfortunate loss of both his parents in 1979. During his childhood years, he and his twin brother were always at odds with each other, as Daniel enjoyed playing tricks on Harry, who would start physically retaliating until their parents broke up the fight. He would come to resent his brother, and would wish that he had another sibling. His wish came true in 1987, when his little sister Rose Andromeda Potter was born. He would take it upon himself to always help care for her and keep her safe from the tricks Daniel liked to pull. Hogwarts Years (1991 - 1998) Boarding the Train and Sorting Ceremony Harry arrived at Platform 9¾ where, before going through the pillar, was asked by a Muggle-born witch, Hermione Granger, how to get to the platform. Harry offered to go through the pillar together, to which they did, and they both sat together in their own compartment on the Hogwarts Express, far away from his brother, Daniel. Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:1980 births Category:Males Category:Slytherins Category:Pure-bloods Category:Wizards Category:Parselmouths Category:Living people